Injusto
by Annie de Odair
Summary: "La vida no podía ser tan cruel como para simplemente llegar y quitarle todo eso, relegarlo a la vida o la muerte. Al fin y al cabo, a eso se reducía todo, a la vida y a la muerte, pero… ¡Spencer había trabajado tanto y tan duro en esos años para progresar que era tan, tan injusto!"


**Injusto:**

Era injusto, pensaba con infinito dolor y rabia Jennifer Jareau. A su lado Alex Blake se culpaba a si misma por lo sucedido. Era injusto que Spencer Reid hubiera sido el que saliera herido en la redada. ¡Era tan injusto!

No las malinterpreten, no es que prefirieran que otro se lleve la bala por Reid, es que simplemente… ¡el no la merecía! Cualquiera hubiera entendido y visto lógico en retrospectiva, que Morgan recibiera un disparo, porque es el típico agente nacido para trabajar en el campo, que siempre termina apresando a "los malos" y por lo tanto, más exposición tiene a ellos y sus peligros, o Hotch por ser el agente fuerte como Morgan que se enfrenta de cerca a los criminales, o Rossi en su eterna búsqueda de conciliación y mediación con los delincuentes intentando establecer un diálogo. Incluso JJ, o Blake, quienes estaban atrás, y muchas veces, delante, de los hombres en la escena. Todos hubieran entendido, y hubieran dicho "Es que se enfrentaba a tantos peligros… ¡es raro que no haya pasado antes!", pero no se hubieran ni animado a pensar eso si fuera Reid el damnificado. Los comentarios cuando Spencer salía herido, siempre son los mismos "Que injusto" "Es tan joven" "Tiene tato futuro por delante" "¿El doctor Reid? ¿En serio? Pero si ese niño no lo merecía…"

Y es verdad, y sus compañeros lo sabían. JJ y Blake estaban sentadas esperando noticias del doctor que operaba en ese momento a su genio favorito, mientras se culpaban a si mismas por lo ocurrido. "Tendría que haber sido yo" eran los comentarios que ambas compartían.

¿Sabes?, quiere tener hijos. ¿Puedes imaginarte a Spence de padre?

Ese sería el niño más afortunado del mundo.

En esa pequeña conversación que ambas compartieron, dejaron claro su preocupación por él. A Reid todavía le quedaban miles de cosas por hacer. Y no se referían a los títulos universitarios ni nada por el estilo, eso ya lo había conseguido todo, si no a su lado más humano, el que todavía no lograba desarrollar completamente. Como había dicho JJ, todavía quería ser padre, encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera como lo hizo Meave, superar su pérdida por completo, que el recuerdo dejara de dolerle, conseguir curar enfermedades, aunque sepa que no pueda hacerlo con la de su madre, conseguir conciliar su conciencia con su pasado, poder olvidar su tortuosa infancia y adolescencia para seguir adelante con una nueva vida. Estaba logrando cambiar, dejar de ser el pequeño niño que se sentía incómodo y miedoso hasta en su propio trabajo, que era torpe con las personas, que se sentía intimidado y extraño, para dar paso a un hombre, que intentaba no tener miedo a lo que la mirada externa dijera, que confiaba más en si mismo, que se valoraba y sabía el lugar importante que ocupaba en su unidad. Estaba aprendiendo, transformándose, cambiando, creciendo. Estaba a mitad de camino entre un niño asustadizo y el hombre seguro de si mismo y sin prejuicios. Había transitado largos y duros diez años llenos de dolor y alegrías, de tristezas y cariños, de enemigos y amistades cálidas, de reencuentros y amores perdidos. La vida no podía ser tan cruel como para simplemente llegar y quitarle todo eso, relegarlo a la vida o la muerte. Al fin y al cabo, a eso se reducía todo, a la vida y a la muerte, pero… ¡Spencer había trabajado tanto y tan duro en esos años para progresar que era tan, tan injusto!

Claro está, que sería injusto que cualquiera de ellos muriera, y todos lo lamentarían terriblemente, pero Spencer Reid era… simplemente la persona que menos lo merecía, sobretodo cuando esa bala no estaba dirigida a él.

Blake no podía quitarse eso de la cabeza. Esa bala era para ella. Era ella la que debería estar en ese quirófano, esperado el veredicto final de la vida o la muerte y no él en su lugar. Cuando Blake lo veía, veía a Ethan, su pequeño hijo, que murió tan injustamente. Vidas que alguien se cobra en lugar de otros, vidas que merecían algo mejor, vidas que se apagaron rápida y cruelmente como la llama de una vela en medio de una tormenta.

Blake no podía soportarlo más. No creía poner manejar la culpa si Reid moría en su lugar, no podía manejar otra muerte de alguien cercano, de alguien puro y sin maldad, no podía manejar otra muerte injusta.

Pero el mundo está lleno de muertes injustas, ellos lo veían a cada minuto: Asesinos y criminales psicópatas que destrozan las vidas de toda clase de personas, que si, tenían sus defectos e imperfecciones, pero sin duda no se merecían ese capítulo final en sus vidas. Estaban acostumbrados a que los hombres buenos murieran, sufrieran y padecieran, pero cuando te tocaba de cerca te quedaba un sensación de bronca, de impotencia, defa… injusticia.

Lo que había pasado con Spencer era una injusticia, como lo que pasó con su hijo Ethan. La vida no podía simplemente llevarse a las mejores personas que ella había conocido. No podía apagar la llama de sus corazones, no los de ellos, no se lo merecían. Y por eso ella se quedó hasta que él despertase, se lo debía, por salvar su vida, y por ser esa personita que necesitaba de cariño y apoyo, y que definitivamente no merecía eso que le estaba sucediendo. Ella tenía una cuenta que saldar con la vida, tenía que quedarse con él por su hijo. Y se alivió muchísimo, al igual que JJ cuando se enteró que todo salió bien para Spencer, que todo estaba en su lugar y que esa vez, no murieron los buenos. Suspirando, esperó a que él despertara de la anestesia para acompañarlo en sus primeros pasos de nuevo a la vida. Había tenido suerte, dijo el cirujano, la vida le había otorgado una segunda oportunidad de lograr todas esas cosas que quería hacer. Blake se quedó a su lado al menos unos momentos, para celebrar que esta vez, las injusticias terminaron siendo victorias para la vida.


End file.
